narafandomcom-20200215-history
Rahistan
Rahistan, one of the oldest continents of Nara. It was said that one Rahistinian man could equal the strength of three Norkish Berzerkers. Rahistans history is rather short. The people of Rahistan are dark skinned due to the amount of Melanin in their skin. This helps them bear the heat much better and more resistant to sun burns. Rahistan was first discovered during the Reign of the Empire of Romikka. During the Gallius Reforms Emperor Augustus Gallius wanted to test his new Form of Legionaries out. He set his eyes on Rahistan due to its sources of elephants and abundance of so called “Tribals”. This would definitely put him down in the history books if he conquered Rahistan as he was having little success in Danika... When the Legions arrived they found Rahistan had its people separated. The Northern Rahistinians had more access to lumber and had already been trading with people from Ruzia and Northern Orbis. There were even Crude governments set up though mostly tribal states they still had law and an organized army of warriors. When Gallius came to these kingdoms many joined him out right saying there was a prophecy to unite Rahistan under one god. He of course took advantage of this and sailed around the two major deserts separating southern and northern Rahistan. Once he reached Southern Rahistan he noticed that his new army of Rahistinaian Auxiliaries out performed his men in building fortifications,fighting and even a few began to learn how to read and write Romikkan. Nevertheless after seven years of campaigning in Rahistan he conquered everything from the Deserts to the Golden Shores. Eventually Rahistan would make up a large portion of the Romikkan military having their own Auxiliary legion along with it being the biggest Legion in the Entire Romikkan Military Corps, and it would eventually be one of three Military Preators. The Auxiliary Corps was called The Royal Imperial Rahistinian Auxiliary Corps. Eventually however when the Crisis of the 10th Century hit most of Rahistan became warlord states in a never ending conflict. Eventually Rahistan would become a hub for piracy and most of the Imperial Rump states would disappear by the end of the 12 century. Rahistan would later come in the maps as being the second largest place for slaver activity *The Scattered Isles was the first*. Rahistan Edured slavers from Orbis,Acrabia,Nova,Bretlen,Franika,Histania and even Grekland. Widespread slavery in Rahistan lasted from 1500 A.T.F-1903 U.O. Most Rahistinian slaves were prized for their sheer strength. However Rahistan after being plagued by pirates and slavers would rise up against the Commonwealth of Bretlen in 1933 U.O who had built colonies and pretty much taken over Rahistan by the year of 1733 A.T.F. The War was called The Nationalist War. The War lasted for three years until the Parliament would finally grant Rahistan Independance. Soon after, all forms of slavery would be outlawed in 1938 U.O. Rahistan has a rather short history in Nara however they still put their foot down and in the end all though suffering nearly ten natural disasters and three massive civil wars Rahistan still stays independant to this day....